


please read them (by the light of the moon)

by heym00n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I’m bad at tagging, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, im making this up as I go along sorry if it is wildly inconsistent, jily die but wolfstar don’t, no beta we die like jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heym00n/pseuds/heym00n
Summary: wolfstar writing letters to each other! that’s pretty much it!title taken from gregory alan isakov’s ‘words’
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Monday 21st July, 1975

Sirius,

How are the holidays treating you? I remember you mentioning that your relationship with your mother isn’t always very easy, so I’m sorry if she’s been giving you any grief. If you’d like, you can come and stay with me for a few nights to get away. I’m well aware that asking you over to Wales is quite a big request, and you don’t have to say yes, but I should like to see you at least once before we are back at school. I’ve missed everyone so very much. 

I am pleased to say that the weather in Abergavenny is nice during July and August, and I hope to make the most of it as much as possible. For some reason, dad wants to take me fishing, so I’ll have to tell you how that goes - I’m going to try and convince him to go on a bike ride with me on one of the forest trails instead, but when I brought it up at dinner last week he just moaned about the distance. It feels silly to have the Brecon Beacons on your doorstep and not take advantage of it, though. One day I will show you around the entirety of the national park whether you like it or not, I promise. When we’re out of school, perhaps the four of us and Lily (granted she and James ever get together) could travel the country? Or the continent? Or the world, even? 

In other news, I’ve read up on a couple of the topics that they cover in each of the NEWT subjects in year 6 and I can tell you now, James will not be happy when he learns that most of the DADA course is theory-based. It’s weird that we’re taking our OWL’s next May, it’s come around so quickly and I feel rather underprepared. I suppose we’ll just have to see what the future holds. 

Best wishes,  
Remus Lupin.


	2. Wednesday 23rd June, 1975

Remus,

Trust you to study for studying. I’m perfectly happy to choose my NEWT’s completely blindly, as I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Perhaps I’ll just choose the ones most likely to piss off my dearest mother, like magical art or divination, maybe even muggle studies if I’m feeling ballsy. 

Speaking of the devil herself, she’s actually not been too bad recently. I’ve been pretending to revise since we broke up from school and she’s been leaving me alone/avoiding me ever since. The peace and quiet is nice, but I’ve missed the volume of having friends around. I’d love to see you, too, by the way, and I’ll try my best to ask to come to Wales. If father says no, I’ll sneak onto a train and hope they don’t ask me for any muggle money. There’s no way I’m going six weeks without seeing you, I don’t think I’m humanly capable of staying in this house for that long. 

It’s really sweet that your dad wants to take you fishing, Remus. The most my dad ever wants to do is indoctrinate me into his bigoted belief system or have me read excerpts from his favourite books such as ‘Magick Moste Evile’, you know the one that screams when you shut it that Peter dropped by mistake in the restricted section? There’s some dark shit in that, by the way. Mother much prefers me to read her poetry, though I am worried that one day she’ll make me read one of those books that curses you to speak in rhyme for the rest of your life for a laugh (that is, if she still knows how to laugh). Regulus has been spending a curious amount of time in the library with father at the moment, actually. A normal brother might be concerned, but I suppose he’s just trying to avoid getting his arse whooped, so I can’t really blame him. 

London is dull and rainy and so am I. It’s almost the end of the first week of summer and I’ve not gotten out once! This house is so miserable. I love Hogwarts, I love my friends, it’s a travesty that I ever have to leave you, to be honest. Travelling with you, James, Peter and Lily sounds like a dream, anywhere that isn’t Grimmuald fucking Place sounds marvellous. I’m sure we’ll get the chance to see the world someday. 

Hoping you are well,  
Sirius.


	3. Sunday 27th July, 1975

Dear Sirius,

It’s good to hear that things aren’t all that bad. I apologise for leaving it a while to reply, the full moon is harder without you. You’ll be pleased to know, though, that waking up to a letter from you the morning after was a great comfort. I really do miss you, even thought it’s only been a week. How silly is that?

I spoke to my dad and if you want to stay here he would be willing to pay for your train ticket - I’ll even write to your mother pretending to be a pureblood, if that’s what it will take to convince her to allow you over. I’ve spoken about my friends to my parents a lot this week, actually, especially you, though I did have to omit some details so they don’t assume you’re a terrible influence (which you aren’t - that’s James). Mum thinks you’re wonderful. Perhaps you shouldn’t stay over, she might replace me with you if you make a good enough impression. 

Don’t worry about the future, Sirius. You’ll be wonderful whatever you do, and we’ll always have our little group. And I’m sorry about the weather in London, that’s rubbish, I hope it improves. 

I apologise for my brevity, my joints hurt and I’m almost nodding off as I write this. I hate the moon. I miss you all. 

Hope to see you soon,  
Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY CHAPTER 3!! i got three more chapters in drafts and then i’m gonna give u a bit of cheeky narrative for chap7


	4. Tuesday 29th July, 1975

Dear Remus,

It’s not silly. I miss you too, terribly. I’m glad my letter made you feel happier, I was thinking about you all night last Wednesday but I didn’t want to mention it in the letter as I knew you’d probably just want a distraction. I don’t blame you. We’ll become animagi this year and then we can properly be there with you when you go through the Change every month for the rest of your life. I promise. 

Your dad is wonderful for offering to pay for my ticket, you must let him know that I plan to fully reimburse him in the galleon equivalent (as soon as I work out the exchange rate). It’s very sweet that your mums taken a liking to me, I seem to have that effect on older women - Euphemia Potter also wants to adopt me and once called me a ‘dapper young man’. Little does she know that I am a fucking scoundrel. When are you free? You mentioned you were going fishing with your dad so I can come after that if you like. I’d also love it if I could stay with you over the August full moon, but that’s completely up to you - it’s the 21st, right?

I’m so excited to see Wales. London is so bloody boring, even in summer. When it’s not raining it’s far too sticky and muggy to have fun, not that I really have anyone to have fun with. My darling parents have refused to let me see James because his family aren’t ‘respectable’, whatever the hell that means. If you pretend to be a pureblood who loves being a pureblood, they might just be persuaded to let me go. It doesn’t matter, though, because I’m coming either way. 

How are you? What have you been up to? I imagine you’re keeping busy with revision and all that wonderful shit. When I visit you I hope you’ll let me take a peek at your HoM notes because I absolutely do not plan to take any of my own. 

Looking forward to hearing from you,  
Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this is so fucking fun u have no idea


	5. Thursday 31st July, 1975

Dear Sirius,

Fishing was okay. It was very hard and we only caught one, but it wasn’t big enough to eat so we threw it back and went to the chip shop instead. Wales is beautiful, I love the geography here, and being around my parents feels very safe, but life without you always feels somewhat dull. You and Wales at the same time is going to be absolutely fantastic. 

I’m free whenever, really. You could come this Monday if you like! ‘My dad’ has already sent your mother a letter (I wrote it but she needn’t know that) and if she’s not responded by then you could just sneak on a train like you said you would. Not to sound desperate, but I really would like to see you within the next week. Also, why is James so elusive in the summer holidays? I’ve only received one letter from him so far and we’re almost two weeks in. Peter, on the other hand, has sent me five. Granted, they’ve all been quite brief, so it’s not been too much effort to reply to him. I love writing to you, though, and I love receiving letters from you. 

You’ll be pleased to know I’ve finished all of my notes for module four in HoM, and have made a start on five and six, so when you come round I can force you to sit down and study with me (not for the whole time, I’m not cruel). I’ll have to devise a plan so you can see as much of Abergavenny as possible - we can go on a few walks, see the castle ruins, perhaps go to the theatre, and I’ll show you the best places to go for a smoke too. As for the full moon, my dads warned me against letting you come round but I’ve told him that you help me through it and he might change his mind when he meets you, so if you feel up to it and can manage to get away then that would be wonderful. 

Missing you,  
Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry if updates become a little inconsistent after today, schools kind of kicking my ass

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this lol hope I remember to update uhh yea my twt is @isayhavers


End file.
